FREE VERSE POEM: A GUIDE: Happenings in DE LA
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Marc Co. sings along a musical number about how Mo.'s eyes burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M.: Mr. Co. sings along with his musical song about the dance that M. makes the people M. flirts with: go through; M. has sung a musical's song about how when M. is walking down the street everybody stares at M. M., and life collaborate both say, "Good by" at the same.
1. Chapter 1

Lines Count 36

Five 2014: D

Mad 7161 _Disposable Copy

Phone-6232

FREE VERSE POEM: A GUIDE: HAPPENINGS IN

DE LA BOHE`ME;** PART THREE**

by

Mark W. Meredith

_**Marc Co**__**.**_ sings along a musical number about how Mo_**.'**_s _** eyes**_ burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M_**.: Mr. Co**__**.**_ sings along with his musical song about the dance that M_**.**_ makes the people M_**.**_ flirts with: go through_**;**_ M_**.**_ has sung a musical's song about how when M_**.**_ is walking down the street everybody stares at M_**.**_

M_**.**_, and life collaborate both say, "Good by" at the same time as M_**.**_ walks off going Ms_**.**_ own way!

Three days have passed_**.**_

_**R**__**.**_ gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else.

Who is_ R. _ jealous of?

Most likely_ R.'s _jealous the landlord Ben is having an affair with Mimi; Ben; who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife_**.**_

_**R.'s **_jealousy makes Mimi, and_ R. _miserable_**.**_

_R. _ is leaving the building, and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when_ R. _ says out loud that_ R. _ cannot let himself get any closer to Mimi because_ R. _is afraid of Mimi dying soon: and_ R. _cannot let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying.

When_ R. _sees that Mimi was there listening to_ R. _the whole time_ R. _ was talking: Mimi says "good-by." to_ R.; _

The weather is cold again when _**Mr. Co**__**.**_ has left a tavern, and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because_ R. _ is jealous, and that_ R._ , and Mimi were going to **break up**.

Mimi has to say_**,**__**"**_Good by love_**".**_

_**R. **_cannot split up from Mimi: nor be away from Mimi.

Mimi had been driven **outside** **into the snowy day** by Mimi's misery.

Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over_ R.'s _ jealousy_**.**_

_**R. **_tries to write_ R.'s _ poetry with a pen but cannot find his song because_ R. _ is thinking about Mimi, and_ R. _is being consumed by love.

Mimi does not want_ R. _to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together, and wait for spring, and take it day-to-day, and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her: and live for the moment: because it's better to forget the past: because the past is gone: and there is no day but today!

Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing, and _M__**.**_ is helping to look for Mimi: _**R. **_knows that Mimi was_ R.'s _writing-piece since the night_ R. _was procrastinating _**R.'s poetry**_, and Mimi became his inspiration**.**

_**Mr. Co**__**.**_ when he is making _**Mr. Co.'s**_ picture_**:: Mr. Co**__**.**_ keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring _**Mr. Co**__**.**_ to make _**Mr. Co.'s**_ picture.

Finally M_**.**_ happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk; _**R. **_tells Mimi not to talk, and to rest, and Mimi instead whispers_**.**_

_**Mr. Co**__**.**_ has said that_** R. **_has found_** R.'s **_ poetry_**.**_

Meredith-2: 'E`ME; **PART THREE  
**

_**Mr. Co,**_ Collins, and_ R. _ are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners: now.

Doctors are called but they aren't coming in time.

Mimi is dying of disease when M_**.**_ happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to _**Mr. Co.'s**_ apartment building_**.**_

M_**.**_ helps carry Mimi to _**Mr. Co.'s**_ apartment building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with _**R.: **__R._ in Mimi's presence has sung: letting _**her **_know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself.**

Mimi was told that she was_ R.'s _poem all along_**:**_ _**R. **_told Mimi that_ R. _didn't get mad at Mimi because_ R. _did not love her: it was because_ R. _did love Mimi, and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died_**.**_

_**R. **_has said about how_ R.'s _ love came into_ R.'s _life when_ R. _saw Mimi's eyes come into_ R.'s _door for the first time_**.**__**:**_

_**R. **_has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised_ R. _the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into_ R.'s _ life:_**R. **_cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops, and Mimi stops breathing for a while_**.**_

Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when she stops breathing.

_**R. **_after a while_ R. _cries out, **MM-II-I-mii-ii-I-III-I!**

Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?!

Go to the Barnes, and Noble _**Website**_, and order a DVD of La Bo`heme right now!

Do it today!

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Word Count 300

_2014:

Disposable Copy

GUIDE, INTRODUCTION

RENT MUSICAL'S

FANS' ARTICLE ABOUT

WHAT'S

IN

THE OPERA 'VIE 'BOHEME!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that Rent was based on the classic book 'Scenes De La Vie De Bohe`me? You ever see the opera La Bohe`me and not know what what's going on?! This may help! Relive the rock opera Rent!

All the drama: all the joy!

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 1,000

_2014:

Disposable Copy

A RENT

PLAY FAN'S

GUIDE TO WHAT HAPPENS

IN BOHE`ME

by

Mark Walter Meredith

It all begins on Christmas Eve's day. Marc. C. is living in the attic studio apartment of a building making a picture. It is Christmas Eve's day, and Marc. wants to get out that evening, and do **something** but he only gets enough money barely to finally eat every once in a while, and sometimes eat dinner at the nearby Café. Still he does not want to stay inside all evening: even if Marc. has to use an errand _as excuse_ to get out, and Marc has to do drudge work on that errand.

The window in the back of the stage is practically a wall of smaller windowpanes making a giant **window** -_**wall**_. In the middle of the large studio apartment there is an old fashioned wood burning stove, a table, and a backup candle in case it's too dark. Marc starts to ask what R. D. is doing. Marc's roommate R. is putting off his writing of stanzas that rhyme, finally: after so long.

Collin. comes back to the building, and gets the key so that Collin. could open the door.

Marc's girlfriend has recently broken up with Marc so that she could date a richer person. Marc's ex-girlfriend has always been a vivacious person who people like to party with, and it is very easy to be jealous of the people that hang around her: and mistake her friendships for romantic interests in others that isn't really **there**. A rent slip is soon held out as the person sings out_**, **__**"**__**Rent**__**!"! **_

There is no electricity so Marc's roommate has lit a candle because it is too shadowy to see what they are doing. Marc notes that, **we're, ['hungry.]** Marc jokes that the writing that R has written sounds awful. Marc; R hear the proprietor, and try to screen **Bennie** but he still gets through. An interval was now up, and **Ben** wants the rent that is then due now that he **arrives**. 

R: Marc's roommate has grabbed some pages of his writing, and has burned them for warmth. Marc had wanted to burn two of his pictures. Marc had been burning one of his thousand word descriptions, but when the roommate was then burning R's poetry, he was saying things like how the fire's warmth was like the warmth of a woman's ardent, passionate: love. R says that his papers have the spark of wit!

He didn't want to spend what little Marc-himself wanted to save for dinner at the Café` so Marc drew a line, and made a stand, and did not agree to **Ben's** payment. **Ben** walked away from that door of the building without his payment: yet at least: and R; Marc close the door with the lock behind them. Marc moreover, R has to pay at least three months of rent backed up.

Later when Collins. finally meets up with Sch'unard: Collin is asked if Collin is dying: he says he is not dead unfortunately, not yet at the least.

Meredith-2 A RENT PLAY FAN'S GUIDE TO WHAT HAP'

Mimi: walks up the stairs: blowing out Mimi's candle. R tries to write but cannot. Mimi is a young Latino woman.

A petite young woman; later; knocks on the door to the apartment: her name is Mimi; she lives in the building, and Mimi pretends that she needs a match: for somebody to help ignite **her** candle with **her**. When Mimi spins around, she feels faint, and loses her balance for a second. The room is spinning around Mimi's head: to her. R catches her before Mimi regains Mimi's balance shortly: and her composure too.

R asks if Mimi is O.K. After R lights her (Mimi's) candle: R says, "Good night". Mimi walks to the doorway, and the breeze coming through the edges of the window, and making a draft near the door is about to blow out the candle. The ideal woman lets the candle blow out purposefully.

Mimi says that she has dropped the key to; how Mimi was going to spend_ the rest of her evening__._

R is staring at Mimi's head, and how beautiful it is in the moonlight. R looks at Mimi's hair in the moonlight: shining, Mimi has a halo of light around her head: looking like an angel of the first degree. Mimi asks R to help Mimi look for her key to the rest of her evening. The candles they both are holding coincidentally are snuffed out just then.

Mimi, and R feel along the ground hurriedly, and R. coincidentally finds her key, and puts it into R's pocket because R doesn't want her to have it. Mimi, and R's hands meet, and R, Mimi hold hands for warmth! Mimi gets Mimi's key from R. She says, **they call me Mimi **

That is the end of Act I.

_t__**o**_

_**be continued**_ **in **_**Act **_

_**II **_**RENT **_**GUIDE, TO BOHE`ME**_

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 700

_2014:

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, WHAT'S

IN LA DE BOHE`ME, ACT II

by

Mark W. Meredith

_Mimi_ asks **R****.** to take her out: tonight. Later on in that day _Mimi,_ offers to take** R** back to _Mimi's_ apartment where they could be alone. Later** R** asks _Mimi_ to go to dinner at R'.s ol' favorite nearby Café`.

_Collin_ comes in: his feet are frozen!

Marc.: now that C. knows that _Collin_, is there; C. announces that, a wild night, is destined! An. Sch'unard.'s friend opens the door for Schunard. Now that _Collin_ has joined C., and** R**: **R**, C. finally meet Schunard who has bought provisions: food, tobacco for smoking, and some alcohol to drink. After _Collin_, and Schunard show up, and they can drink: C. says is a feast that is preordained!

Schunard brings something else they need: wood! _Collin_ had carried in _the firewood_. Schunard divides his money among them all. Schunard tells** R**, C, and _Collin_ about how Schunard got the money for the food: that Schunard had met someone who lived in a nice, expensive neighborhood, and paid Schunard to play Schunard's music until someone's pet died!

It is understood that Schunard will pay today for Schunard's guests C, _Collin_, and** R**: tomorrow _Collin_, R, and C. will pay when _Collin_,** R**, and C. run into some money. Now that Collins. finally has met up with Schunard; they have gone outside in the cold, and _Collin_, Schunard go out then see someone hawking jackets. The hawker is a she**.**_ Schunard buys something_**. **_

Perhaps one can even see the Statue of Liberty in the background_**. Collin**_ gets a new coat. Schunard offers to pay for supper. Another evening comes** R,** _Mimi_, C, _Collin_, and: A. Sch'unard. meet at the nearby Café that is their favorite Café**`!**

**R** introduces _Mimi_ to C**.** ** R** wants to stay indoors, and try some more to write some stanzas that rhyme but decides to enjoy the night with _Mimi_, and go out. R, and _Mimi_ show up at the front of the Café: _Mimi_ in her hat. People are hawking cheap things to buy on the street.

C.'s ex-girlfriend M. shows up right in front of their favorite nearby Café`: with M.'s new rich partner O. M. kisses C. The rich person Mr. R. is there at the Café`.

Meredith-2 'I

**R** tells _Mimi_, **I should tell you: **but doesn't impress upon _Mimi_ nor emphasis the point that he needs to tell **anyone R** is in a relationship with: **R** is _very_ jealous of other men during a relationship with a woman, and** R** **will make **_**Mimi's**__ life Hell__**. **_Earlier _Mimi_ told** R** that _Mimi_ is dying of disease_**. **_M. orders 'Ann. around on errands like a dog practically_**. **_Schunard, and _Collin_ ask for wine_**. **_

_**Collin**_ is a philosopher_**. **_C. begins singing along; loud enough for 'Ann to hear: but 'Ann does not think that C. is talking specifically about M. at first_**. **_

_*****_**To be continued in A FAN'S GUIDE, IN DE**

**BOHE`ME CHAPTER III***,

Meredith-3 'HE`ME, ACT II

The End

Approximate Word Count 1,000

_2014,

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, HAPPENINGS IN DE LA BOHE`ME, **PART THREE **

by

Mark W. Meredith

Marc Co has said that M'u. 'Onson.'s insides are cold, and frozen_**. Mr. Co**_ sings along a musical number about how M's eyes burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M; _**Mr. Co**_ sings along with his musical song about the dance that M makes the people M flirts with: go through_**. **_M has sung a musical's song about how when M is walking down the street everybody stares at M. M, and life partner both say, good by at the same time as M walks off going M's own way!

Three days have passed. _**Mr. Co**_ has joked about how _**Mr. Co**_ has been working on his picture since early on: Christmas Eve: and what is _**Ro.**_ doing? Sadly, enough guess what_ R _doing (?) nothing! _ R _gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else.

Who is_ R _jealous of? Most likely _R's_ jealous the landlord Ben is having an affair with Mimi: Ben: who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife. _R's_ jealousy makes Mimi, and_ R _miserable. Later on, Collins has his trench coat folded in half, and folded over into a bundle: holding it in front of Collin.

_R _is leaving the building, and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when_ R _says out loud that_ R _can't let himself get any closer to Mimi because_ R _is afraid of Mimi dying soon: and_ R _can't let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying. When_ R _sees that Mimi was there listening to_ R _the whole time_ R _was talking: Mimi says good-by to_ R._ The weather is cold again when _**Mr. Co**_ has left a tavern, and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because _R_ is jealous, and that _R_, and Mimi were going to **break up**. Mimi has to say, **good by love.**

_R_ cannot split up from Mimi: norbe away from Mimi. Mimi had been driven outside into the snowy-day by Mimi's misery. Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over _R's_ jealousy. _R_ tries to write _R's_ poetry with a pen but cannot find his song because _R_ is thinking about Mimi, and _R_ is being consumed by love.

Mimi doesn't want_ R _to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together, and wait for spring, and take it day-to-day, and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her: and live for the moment; because it's better to forget the past; because the past is gone: and there is no day but today! Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing, and M is helping to look for Mimi. _ R _knows that Mimi was _R's_ writing-piece since the night_ R _was procrastinating _R's_ **poetry**, and Mimi became his inspiration. _**Mr. Co**_ when he is making _**Mr. Co**_'s picture_**: Mr. Co**_ keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring _**Mr. Co**_ to make _**Mr. Co's**_ picture.

Finally, M happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk. _ R _tells Mimi not to talk, and to rest, and Mimi instead whispers. _**Mr. Co**_ has said that_ R _has found _R's_ poetry. _**Mr. Co**_, Collin, and_ R _are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners; now.

Doctors are called but they are not coming in time. Mimi is dying of disease when M happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building. M helps carry Mimi to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building. Mimi wants to spend her last moments with_ R. _

_R _in Mimi's presence has sung: letting her know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself. **Mimi was told that she was _R's_ poem all along. _ R _told Mimi that_ R _didn't get mad at Mimi because_ R _didn't love her: it was because_ R _did love Mimi, and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died. _ R _has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised_ R _the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into _R's_ life.

_R _cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops, and Mimi stops breathing for a while. _ R _after a while_ R _cries out, **Mi-mii-ii-i-i! **Mimi's hand falls off where she is lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?! You can go to the library system, and reserve a DVD now that one knows what is happening on the stage during the opera! Go to the nearest branch of your local system of libraries, and have their computer send a copy of La Bohe`me to your closest library!

Do it today!

Meredith-2 'E`ME, **PART THREE **

Meredith-3 'PENINGS IN DE LA

BOHE`ME**, PART THREE **

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Word Count 300

_2014:

Disposable Copy

GUIDE, INTRODUCTION

RENT MUSICAL'S

FANS' ARTICLE ABOUT

WHAT'S

IN

THE OPERA 'VIE 'BOHEME!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Did you know that Rent was based on

the classic book 'Scenes De La Vie De Bohe`me? You ever see the opera La 

Bohe`me and not know what what's going

on?! This may help! Relive the

rock opera Rent!

All the drama: all the joy!

- - -30- - -

Approximately Words Counted 1,000

_2014:

Disposable Copy

A RENT

PLAY FAN'S

GUIDE TO WHAT HAPPENS

IN BOHE`ME

by

Mark Walter Meredith

It all begins on Christmas Eve's day.

Marc. C. is living in the attic studio

apartment of a building making a picture.

It is Christmas Eve's day and Marc. wants to

get out that evening and do **something** but

he only gets enough money barely to finally

eat every once in a while and sometimes eat

dinner at the nearby Café.

Still he does not want to stay inside all

evening: even if Marc. has to use an errand

_as excuse_ to get out and Marc has to do

drudge work on that errand.

The windows in the back of the stage are

practically a wall of smaller windowpanes

making a giant **window** -_**wall**_.

In the middle of the large studio apartment

there is an old fashioned wood burning

stove, a table and a backup candle in case

it's too dark.

Marc starts to ask what R. D. is doing.

Marc's roommate R. is putting off his

writing of stanzas that rhyme, finally: after

so long.

Collin. comes back to the building and gets the key so that Collin. could open the door.

Marc has recently been broken up with by

Marc's girlfriend so that she could date a

richer person.

Marc's ex-girlfriend has always been a

vivacious person who people like to party

with and it is very easy to be jealous of the

people that hang around her: and mistake

her friendships for romantic interests in

others that isn't really **there**.

A rent slip is soon held out as the person

sings out_**, **__**"**__**Rent**__**!"! **_

There is no electricity so Marc's roommate has lit a candle because it is too shadowy to see what they are doing. Marc notes that, **we're, ['hungry.]** Marc jokes that the writing that R has written sounds awful.

Marc; R hear the proprietor and try to screen **Bennie** but he still gets through.

An interval was now up and **Ben** wants the

rent that is then due at the moment that he

**arrives**. 

R: Marc's roommate has grabbed some

pages of his writing and has burned them for

warmth.

Marc had wanted to burn two of his pictures. Marc had been burning one of his thousand word descriptions, but when the roommate was then burning R's poetry, he was saying things like how the fire's warmth was like the warmth of a woman's ardent, passionate: love.

R says that his papers have the spark of wit!

He didn't want to spend what little

Marc-himself wanted to save for dinner at

the Café` so Marc drew a line and made a

stand and did not agree to **Ben's** payment.

**Ben** walked away from that door of the

building without his payment: yet at least:

and R; Marc close the door with the lock behind them.

Marc moreover, R have to pay at least

three months of rent backed up.

Later when Collins. finally meets up with Sch'unard: Collin is asked if Collin is dying: he says he is not dead unfortunately, not yet at the least.

Meredith-2 A RENT PLAY FAN'S GUIDE

TO WHAT HAP'

Mimi: walks up the stairs: blowing out

Mimi's candle. R tries to write but cannot.

Mimi is a young Latino woman.

A petite young woman; later; knocks on

the door to the apartment: her name is Mimi;

she lives in the building and Mimi pretends that she needs a match: for somebody to help ignite **her** candle with **her**.

When Mimi spins around, she feels faint and

loses her balance for a second.

The room is spinning around Mimi's head:

to her.

R catches her before Mimi regains Mimi's

balance shortly: and her composure too.

R asks if Mimi is O.K.

After R lights her (Mimi's) candle: R says, "Good night".

Mimi walks to the doorway and the breeze

coming through the edges of the window

and making a draft near the door is about to

blow out the candle. The ideal woman lets

the candle blow out purposefully.

Mimi says that she has dropped the key to; how Mimi was going to spend_ the rest of her evening__._

R is staring at Mimi's head and how

beautiful it is in the moonlight.

R looks at Mimi's hair in the moonlight:

shining, Mimi has a halo of light around her head: looking like an angel of the first

degree.

Mimi asks R to help Mimi look for her key

to the rest of her evening.

The candles they both are holding

coincidentally are snuffed out just then.

Mimi and R feel along the ground hurriedly and R. coincidentally finds her key and puts it into R's pocket because R doesn't want her to have it.

Mimi and R's hands meet and R, Mimi

hold hands for warmth!

Mimi gets Mimi's key from R. She says,

**they call me Mimi **

That is the end of Act I.

_t__**o**_

_**be continued**_ **in **_**Act **_

_**II **_**RENT **_**GUIDE, TO BOHE`ME**_

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 700

_2013:

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, WHAT'S

IN LA DE BOHE`ME, ACT II

by

Mark W. Meredith

_Mimi_ asks **R****.** to take her out: tonight.

Later on in that day _Mimi,_ offers to take** R**

back to _Mimi's_ apartment where they could

be alone.

Later** R** asks _Mimi_ to go to dinner at R'.s ol'

favorite nearby Café`.

_Collin_ comes in: his feet are frozen!

Marc.: now that C. knows that _Collin_, is there; C. announces that, a wild night, is destined!

An. Sch'unard.'s friend opens the door for

Schunard. Now that _Collin_ has joined C.

and** R**: **R**, C. finally meet Schunard who has bought provisions: food, tobacco for

smoking, and some alcohol to drink.

After _Collin_ and Schunard show up and they

can drink: C. says it is a feast that is

preordained!

Schunard brings something else they need: wood!

_Collin_ had carried in _the firewood_.

Schunard divides his money among them

all.

Schunard tells** R**, C, and _Collin_ about how

Schunard got the money for the food: that Schunard had met someone who lived in a nice, expensive neighborhood and paid

Schunard to play Schunard's music until

someone's pet died!

It is understood that Schunard will pay today for Schunard's guests C, _Collin_ and** R**: tomorrow _Collin_, R, and C. will pay when _Collin_,** R**, and C. run into some money. Now that Collins. finally has met up with Schunard; they have gone outside in the cold and _Collin_, Schunard go out then see someone hawking jackets.

The hawker is a she**.**_ 

Schunard buys something_**. **_

Perhaps one can even see the Statue of

Liberty in the background_**. **_

_**Collin**_ gets a new coat.

Schunard offers to pay for supper.

Another evening comes** R,** _Mimi_, C, _Collin_, and: A. Sch'unard. meet at the nearby Café that is their favorite Café**`!**

**R** introduces _Mimi_ to C**.**

**R** wants to stay indoors and try some more

to write some stanzas that rhyme but decides

to enjoy the night with _Mimi_ and go out.

R and _Mimi_ show up at the front of the

Café: _Mimi_ in her hat. People are hawking cheap things to buy on the street.

C.'s ex-girlfriend M. shows up right in front of their favorite nearby Café`: with M.'s new rich partner O.

M. kisses C. The rich person Mr. R. is there at the Café`.

Meredith-2 'I

**R** tells _Mimi_, **I should tell you: **but

doesn't impress upon _Mimi_ nor emphasis the

point that he needs to tell **anyone R** is in a

relationship with: **R** is _very_ jealous of

other men during a relationship with a

woman and** R** **will make **_**Mimi's**__ life Hell__**. **_

Earlier _Mimi_ told** R** that _Mimi_ is dying of

disease_**. **_

M. orders 'Ann. around on errands like a

dog practically_**. **_

Schunard and _Collin_ ask for wine_**. **_

_**Collin**_ is a philosopher_**. **_

C. begins singing along; loud enough for

'Ann to hear: but 'Ann does not think that

C. is talking specifically about M. at first_**. **_

_*****_**To be continued in A FAN'S GUIDE, IN DE **

**BOHE`ME CHAPTER III***,

Meredith-3 'HE`ME, ACT II

The End

Approximate Word Count 1,000

_2014,

Disposable Copy

A GUIDE, HAPPENINGS IN DE LA BOHE`ME, **PART THREE **

by

Mark W. Meredith

Marc Co has said that M'u. 'Onson.'s insides are cold and frozen_**. **_

_**Mr. Co**_ sings along a musical number about

how M's eyes burn when she feeds on other

men's burning desire for M; _**Mr. Co**_ sings

along with his musical song about the dance

that M makes the people M flirts with: go

through_**. **_

M has sung a musical's song about how

when M is walking down the street

everybody stares at M.

M and life partner both say, good by at the

same time as M walks off going M's own

way!

Three days have passed.

_**Mr. Co**_ has joked about how _**Mr. Co**_ has

been working on his picture since early on: Christmas Eve: and what is _**Ro.**_ doing?

Sadly enough guess what_ R _doing (?)

nothing!

_R _gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with

someone else.

Who is_ R _jealous of?

Most likely _R's_ jealous the landlord Ben is

having an affair with Mimi: Ben: who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife.

_R's_ jealousy makes Mimi and_ R _miserable.

Later on, Collins has his trench coat folded in half and folded over into a bundle: holding it in front of Collin.

_R _is leaving the building and thinks that

Mimi isn't there listening when_ R _says out

loud that_ R _can't let himself get any closer to

Mimi because_ R _is afraid of Mimi dying

soon: and_ R _can't let himself be hurt by

Mimi's dying.

When_ R _sees that Mimi was there listening

to_ R _the whole time_ R _was talking: Mimi

says good-by to_ R._

The weather is cold again when _**Mr. Co**_ has

left a tavern and was overhearing Mimi

saying that Mimi is miserable because _R_ is

jealous and that _R_ and Mimi were going to

**break up**.

Mimi has to say, **good by love.**

_R_ cannot split up from Mimi: nor be away from Mimi.

Mimi had been driven outside into the

snowy-day by Mimi's misery. Mimi is

coughing because Mimi was driven out into

the snowy day by Mimi's misery over _R's_

jealousy.

_R_ tries to write _R's_ poetry with a pen but

cannot find his song because _R_ is thinking

about Mimi and _R_ is being consumed by

love.

Mimi doesn't want_ R _to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together and wait for

spring and take it day-to-day and see where

the day takes them until Mimi's sickness

claims her: and live for the moment; because it's better to forget the past; because the past is gone: and there is no day but today!

Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but

when the end of the opera comes it turns out

that Mimi has gone missing and M is

helping to look for Mimi. _ R _knows that

Mimi was _R's_ writing-piece since the night

_R _was procrastinating _R's_ **poetry **and Mimi

became his inspiration.

_**Mr. Co**_ when he is making _**Mr. Co**_'s picture_**: Mr. Co**_ keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring _**Mr. Co**_ to make _**Mr. Co's**_ picture.

Finally, M happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk.

_R _tells Mimi not to talk and to rest and Mimi

instead whispers.

_**Mr. Co**_ has said that_ R _has found _R's_ poetry.

_**Mr. Co**_, Collin and_ R _are back in their studio

apartment _all_ without life partners; now.

Doctors are called but they are not coming in time.

Mimi is dying of disease when M happens to

come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her

to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building.

M helps carry Mimi to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment

building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with

_R. _

_R _in Mimi's presence has sung: letting her know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself. **

Mimi was told that she was _R's_ poem all

along.

_R _told Mimi that_ R _didn't get mad at Mimi

because_ R _didn't love her: it was because_ R _

did love Mimi and he didn't want to be hurt

by getting close to her right before she died.

_R _has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had

surprised_ R _the night Mimi's pretty eyes

came into _R's_ life.

_R _cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body

experience because her heart stops and Mimi

stops breathing for a while.

_R _after a while_ R _cries out, **Mi-mii-ii-i-i! **

Mimi's hand falls off where she is lying

when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?!

You can go to the library system and reserve

a DVD now that one knows what is

happening on the stage during the opera!

Go to the nearest branch of your local

system of libraries and have their computer

send a copy of La Bohe`me to your closest library!

Do it today!

Meredith-2 'E`ME, **PART THREE **

Meredith-3 'PENINGS IN DE LA

BOHE`ME**, PART THREE **

The End

Lines Count 36

2014:

_Disposable Copy

Phone-6232

FREE VERSE POEM: A GUIDE, HAPPENINGS IN

DE LA BOHE`ME**, PART THREE**

by

Mark W. Meredith

_**Marc Co**__**.**_ sings along a musical number about how Mo_**.'**_s _** eyes**_ burn when she feeds on other men's burning desire for M_**.**_

_**Mr. Co**__**.**_ sings along with his musical song about the dance that M_**.**_ makes the people M_**.**_ flirts with; go through_**.**_

M_**.**_ has sung a musical's song about how when M_**.**_ is walking down the street everybody stares at M_**.**_

M_**.**_ _** and**_ life partner both say, **good by** at the same time as M_**.**_ walks off going M's_**.**_ own way!

Three days have passed_**.**_

_**R**__**.**_ gets jealous that Mimi is cheating with someone else.

Who is_ R_ jealous of?

Most likely_ R's _jealous the landlord Ben is having an affair with Mimi: Ben: who has said that he has cheated on Ben's wife_**.**_

_**R's **_jealousy makes Mimi and_ R _miserable_**.**_

_R _ is leaving the building and thinks that Mimi isn't there listening when_ R _says out loud that_ R _cannot let himself get any closer to Mimi because_ R _is afraid of Mimi dying soon; and_ R _cannot let himself be hurt by Mimi's dying.

When_ R _sees that Mimi was there listening to_ R _the whole time_ R _was talking: Mimi says "good-by." to_ R,_ the weather is cold again when _**Mr. Co**_ has left a tavern and was overhearing Mimi saying that Mimi is miserable because_ R _is jealous and that_ R _and Mimi were going to **break up**.

Mimi has to say_**,**_**good by love**_**.**_

_**R **_cannot split up from Mimi: nor be away from Mimi.

Mimi had been driven **outside** **into the snowy day** by Mimi's misery.

Mimi is coughing because Mimi was driven out into the snowy day by Mimi's misery over_ R's _ jealousy_**.**_

_**R **_tries to write_ R's _poetry with a pen but cannot find his song because_ R _is thinking about Mimi and_ R _is being consumed by love.

Mimi does not want_ R _to split from Mimi so they decide to stay together and wait for spring and take it day-to-day and see where the day takes them until Mimi's sickness claims her; and live for the moment: because it's better to forget the past: because the past is gone; and there is no day but today!

Mimi has gone to live in a rich place but when the end of the opera comes it turns out that Mimi has gone missing and _M__**.**_ is helping to look for Mimi_**;**_ _**R **_ knows that Mimi was_ R's _writing-piece since the night_ R _was procrastinating _**R's poetry **_and Mimi became his inspiration**.**

_**Mr. Co**_ when he is making _**Mr. Co's**_ picture_**: Mr. Co**_ keeps sensing a pair of lips: inspiring _**Mr. Co**_ to make _**Mr. Co's**_ picture.

Finally M_**.**_ happens upon Mimi in the cold: barely able to walk_**: **__**R **_tells Mimi not to talk and to rest and Mimi instead whispers_**.**_

_**Mr. Co**_ has said that_** R **_has found_** R's **_poetry_**.**_

Meredith-2 'E`ME, **PART THREE**

_**Mr. Co,**_ Collins _** and**__ R _are back in their studio apartment _all_ without life partners: now.

Doctors are called but they aren't coming in time.

Mimi is dying of disease when M_**.**_ happens to come across Mimi so Mimi says to bring her to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building_**. **_

M_**.**_ helps carry Mimi to _**Mr. Co's**_ apartment building.

Mimi wants to spend her last moments with _**R:**__ R_ in Mimi's presence has sung: letting _**her **_know that Mimi is the incarnation of song **itself.**

Mimi was told that she was_ R's _poem all along_**, R **_told Mimi that_ R _didn't get mad at Mimi because_ R _did not love her; it was because_ R _did love Mimi and he didn't want to be hurt by getting close to her right before she died_**.**_

_**R **_has said about how_ R's _ love came into_ R's _life when_ R _saw Mimi's eyes come into_ R's _door for the first time_**,**_ _**R **_has said to Mimi that her brown eyes had surprised_ R _the night Mimi's pretty eyes came into_ R's _life_**;**_ _**R **_cradles Mimi's lifeless body.

Suddenly: Mimi has an out-of-body experience because her heart stops and Mimi stops breathing for a while_**.**_

Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when she stops breathing.

_**R **_after a while_ R _cries out, **M-i-mii-ii-i-i! **

Mimi's hand falls off where she's lying when Mimi's spirit leaves her body.

Does Mimi come back to life?!

Does Mimi die?!

Go to the Barnes and Noble _**Website**_ and order a DVD of La Bo`heme right now!

Do it today!

The End

Approx Word Counted 600

Twenty and Fourteen;

Disposable Copy

WORK is # I.

by

Mark W, Meredith

Hawkers are hawking their unlicensed Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles toys: suggesting them for sale to passers-by. It is much later on, than last time; on Christmas night; the acquaintances that know each other through their friends are at their belov-ed favorite Cajun bar grill. The works are alight on their Avenue: the works exhibit their most bountiful goods and the hawks are suggesting their barely fit for sale to passers on the ave. Sally (Mileage) Michigan and Rolf Finnegan have finally joined _the friends_. 

Everyone in the group happens to be in a jolly-mood at the same time at last! The street dealers are selling their bountiful harvest of marijuana buds. The avenue bootleggers are selling their bootlegged disks. M. Marko, D Shouman, Colin: tolerate their usual base at the outside porch tables section outside the Pub that is _**full**_ as usual: tavern stick-around-s (four) sit at two tables anticipating their drinks to finally come after the waitress takes their order.

The table the friends are all sitting at is already equipped with a menu. Rolf F. is familiarizing S. Michigan with whom Rolf's pals are before Rolf, S. M. join the pals. March sees M. M.'s beloved sitting down at a fourth table: M. M'.s beloved, that is: as regards that she broke it off with M. M. last when he argued with her! March eyes Mune but feels runned down and terrible because of Mune so March Mark-o runs across the pub's porch and quickly walks a distance away along the sidewalk to stop and stare at Mune.

Rolf, Mileage is note-En by the pals as listing the womans' hat store as being excellent to buy clothes for the play Rolf, Miss M. were working on together. While Miss M, Rolf were inside they were looking at different kinds of hats for sale in bunches by different brand names and Miss M, Rolf were listing the good ones. Rolf had realized that the store workers were getting angry so Rolf bought Miss M. a beret after Rolf, Miss M. had list all the good hats. Mune note this fact and soon sends Alejandro at Mune's table onward his way on some errand of hers and while Alejandro be absent from the table Mune calms M. M. by going over to M. M. and caressing Mr. M'.s shoulders and gives M. a kiss on the lips.

The **pals** think that probably don't even need count their money before they are supposed to pay the waiter whom is a Job Doll. The people in the altogether group of buddies involve the free willed Mune in the con and ask Mune if Mune wants to tell the Job Doll whom will pay the new tab the combined group worked up. Mune plays along and says that Mune's boyfriend, the rich Alejandro will pay and Mune grabs M. M'.s hand to walk to the right of the audience crosswise the street and quickly! When Alejandro: back from Mune's errand sees the bill the group _made_ and nearly flips his lid!

The End

Approx Word Count 200

Twenty and Fourteen,

Disposable Copy

IT BE THREE MONTH, NEARLY SHOWING THEIR END

by

Mark Meredith

Sal (Mileage) Michigan producing the damsel in distress routine toward Rolf Finnegan produces gladness in Sally Michigan when Rolf Finn. delights Sal Michigan emotion-al-ate whenever Sal pretends that Sal thinks that Sal's and Rolf's relationship is over because, Rolf Finn. doesn't **love me anymore!** Then Rolf Finn. Will do something romantic and drastic and

The End


End file.
